Back to your heart
by wanstar-melstar
Summary: Tommy goes to Florida to meet up with an old competitor, only to find out the love he lost years. Chapter 3, Final Chapter is up! Enjoy!
1. Out of Practice

_Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney. If they belong to us, we will have a cat fight for JDF._

_Timeline: Story begins early March of 1999._

_Summary: Tommy Oliver finds himself on a trip to the past. He goes to Florida to meet an old competitor from the racetrack, only to find out the love he lost years ago, about to be getting married. Who is this guy? Why did Kimberly break his heart all those years ago? How will Tommy take when he finds out Kimberly is engaged? And who is this Christian Matthews and how will he affect this reunion of the past? Does Kimberly still love Tommy, or is that love gone forever, only to be left in the past? All that and more._

_Enjoy!_

_**Back to Your Heart**_

_By: M&N_

_**Chapter 1: Out of Practice**  
_

It was dark when the plane landed. After 2 very long delays, Tommy Oliver had reached Florida. It was Tuesday night. His flight was supposed to have in arriving at 5 pm, but it was close to 8pm now. Tommy felt exhausted as the doors opened. The dry heat of Florida hit his face. It was much different heat than California. The humidity, though strong, not the same. Tommy went to get his only bag. He was little upset; they didn't let him take it with him on the plane. Tommy found a man standing for him with a sign with his name on it. He walked over to the man.

"Tommy Oliver?"

"That's me."

"Christian wanted to come, but with your flight being delayed so long, he had some things to get in order. I will be taking you there is a party for one of the sponsors and is already in progress."

"Thanks." Tommy followed the man to the car. On the drive from the airport, Tommy found himself staring out the window. "Florida has changed much since I was last here." He said.

They arrive to the party at Jack Rabbits, Bar and Restaurants. He was surprised of the many people gather in the party. 'I really miss this' he thought, from his racing days, all the parties and glamour behind the races. He made his way through the crowd tying to find the person who invited him here tonight. Christian Mathews, Christ, as everyone called him, the first and most famous driver of the Doug and DeSoto Famous Stock Car Racing team. Right now, he was named the number one driver in the American Formula 3000. The most important racing category after Formula 1 around the world. There was only one driver who actually bet him in a race, but that was years ago. He found his friend making his way through the crown, walking to him. There was no doubt Christian Matthews wasn't a handsome man. He was tall, about 6 feet, shady blonde locks, green eyes, gorgeous green eyes, that could melt any woman's heart, athletic build due to racing and basketball career in college.

"Hey Tom Tom, How are you man! You look great, defiantly better with short hair, still not the in the same league as me, but we can all dream!" said Christ hugging his friend.

"Christ is great to see you, Wow I really miss this" Tommy said still looking to all the people in the reception.

"We really miss you too, well not me, because you were the only one who could beat me." Christ said smiling

"Bro, that was years ago."

"Still, my record is tarnished thanks to you."

"So why again did you invite me here Christ? What do you really want?" Tommy has known Christ for his racing days with his uncle and he knows him too well to know that there is something more that the 'just want to catch up' thing .

"You are too smart for me, Actually There are two things"

"So"

"First one, I'm going to get married" Christ told excited.

"Really that's great I didn't know you were dating someone, I've been so busy that I've been out of the loop"

"Well we've been dating for some time and she is amazing, and she is hot too, very hot. Great in bed of course."

Tommy smiled for his friend comment "Good to know. I remember that was always the first thing you cared about. So where is this crazy girl, foolish enough to say yes to you?"

"She went to lay down, after 2 glasses of apple. You'll see her tomorrow at dinner when she gets back from Orlando. But you were right, there is another important thing I need to talk with you."

"What is that?" Tommy asked intrigued. He wasn't expecting hear about Christ engagement so now He is scared about what else Christ has in mind.

"The team needs a second driver."

"Christ!"

"Come on Tom Tom you are the best driver that I know of, after me. The team needs someone as good as me to win the championship and beef up our sponsors. I can't do it alone."

"Christ I haven't race in a long time, I have being studying lately trying to get into this paleontology grant... "

"Paleontology? Wow, you have changed a lot, and not just your hair. Look Tom Tom don't say no yet, you are on spring break, spend some days here, I have a room in the hotel for you, don't worry, Look, we are still working in the pre-season, there is an exhibition race this Sunday, a race to present the Teams and everything, I had a trip to Colorado on Friday so I won't be up to run then, but you can take my place on that, come with me to the practices tomorrow, check the car, feel the track, I know that you miss this world you have it in your blood man."

Tommy took a deep breath, he is serious thinking about race again 'I'm not sure, sure I loved racing it always made me feel great to be on the track, but I'm not sure if I can do it again. ' he thought

"Ok, just practice" Tommy said shaking Christ's hand

"Trust me, you'll jump right back in. How about a drink?"

"Okay." Christ went and got 2 cups. "To your homecoming and back where you belong on the tracks." Tommy raised his cup with Christ and they drank. They ordered some food and drank more into the night, meeting important people in the party, the team crew, mechanics, the sponsors, some girls at the party.

* * *

At 3:45 am they made it to their rooms, completely drunk. Christ handed over Tommy's keys to his room. 

"Dude, how are we going to make it through tomorrow!" Tommy asked fumbling with his key.

"Late practice, I'll come wake you, when I get up."

"Okay. Goodnight." Tommy picked up his bag and went inside the room. He walked straight inside and closed his door. Even when The Desoto Team is the best Team of the Category the owner likes to stay in motel instead of fancy Hotels. Tommy couldn't care of that now he just needs to sleep, after close the door He collapsed to his bed.

Christ opened his door and found his fiancée asleep on the bed. He closed and locked the door behind him. Christ stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed behind her.

"You smell like alcohol."

"You are awake?"

"How are you going to make a 11 o'clock practice with a hangover?"

"I have you right."

"I'm leaving at 8."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to by myself." His fiancée huffed. "I did survive many years without you."

"Fine." She pulled the covers up more. Christ moved behind her and started kissing her.

"Give Daddy some sugar."

"Not now, it is almost 4 am! I am tired and I have an early drive."

"No one asked that, come on."

"Isn't your friend next door!"

"Not like he hasn't heard 2 people having sex before."

"I am…" He hushed her with a long kiss. He wanted to quiet her, he needed to quiet her. Her lips were inviting, her tongue, a pink hint of delicious candy waiting for him to taste. She was royally pissed at him. He was late, she wasn't in the mood and he always did this. Christ was the type of man to get mostly every woman to commit to his ways. His fiancée not one to bow down to no man, was a challenge Christ needed to conquer. It took many months, a lot longer than Christ usually spends on women, but something about her. Her fire, her eyes, made him want to fight for her. She fought it, wanting to still be angry, be pissed off at him, but his lips were so sweet, so what she wanted. So what she needed tonight.

She had lied about leaving the party. She wanted to hear from someone. She needed to hear from the one person that could change her mind about all of this, but each time she got the answering machine. 'Maybe that is a sign' she thought

_If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

Christ's fiancée warmed against his mouth. She sat in his lap, holding his face as they kissed. His hands moving up and down her back, hips, butt. He wanted to touch all of her, taste all of her right now. In the next room, Tommy rolled from his back to his stomach at the sounds of moaning and groaning. They rose with each thrust and slap of skin. Tommy groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

* * *

Next morning, Christ groaned as his fiancée slapped his butt on her way out the door. 

"I'll call you when I get back."

"Yea, yea." She rolled her eyes and slammed the door on the way out. Christ screamed out and slammed his head with a pillow. Tommy in the next room did the same as a car started up and pulled out the parking lot. He had to go sleep on the balcony in the back of to get the noise of his buddy and fiancée having sex. But the girl's moans and cries sounded so familiar, so familiar to him. Tommy woke up on the balcony. He opened his sliding doors and went to lay on the bed to get some true rest, balcony chair wasn't all that comfortable for the night.

Christ woke up to hear his phone ringing a few hours later.

"Where are you!"

"Morning Dougie."

"Boy, if you don't get your ass here in 10 minutes, you can kiss that other driver you wanted goodbye and I'll find one myself," yelled Doug the Chief of the Team.

"Fine, fine." Christ slammed his phone. He pounded on Tommy's door. Tommy opened the door with a major hangover. He shielded his eyes from the sunshine. "Up, good. Shower, we need to go."

"Okay." Christ left him.

* * *

They arrived to the DeSoto Tampa International Speedway. They stopped to get something to cure their hangovers. Doug waiting by the car for them. 

"So, Tommy, you made it, great. Haven't seen you since you won that race down at the Citrus County, you were great, beat my best driver."

"I was suffering from a major head cold, mind you."

"Right. Come on, let me show you around and talk about the track." Tommy followed Doug with Christ smiling.

2 hours and about 100 laps later Christ and Tommy sat in the Pit area watching other drivers on the track making laps. For other people this must be bothering but not for Tommy, he really loves to feel the adrenaline and the power when you are driving a car, 'And that was just a practice, Can't wait to the race' he thought

"So, that smile in your face means what I'm thinking" Christ asked him,

"I guess I'm the new driver of the DeSoto Famous Stock Car Racing team"

"I knew it, you just have to sit there to feel it, man, and you are going to race on Sunday. You are not going to reject this" Christ assures shaking Tommy's hand

"I hope so."

"So do you have a girlfriend or someone important in your city that you want to come and see you?"

"It's spring break and I have so much work, during the semester, I haven't been looking for a girl since…anyways, tell me about your girl. What does she look like?"

"She is amazing. Hot, petite, long brown hair, gorgeous brown doe eyes. And that body! Her ass is like heaven. Tom, all her years of training…"

"Training?"

"You'll see. Anyways, it's been good. She is a tough one, took me a while to actually break into her, you know. She is a wild woman, Tom." He nudged Tommy. "When I met her she was in love with her high school sweetheart, that was seriously putting a hamper in my plans, but she got rid of that and we have been going on and off ever since."

"Wow, can't believe you are settling down before me. How lame am I?"

"Settling down, heck no! Christ still has his ladies."

"Dude, that is so wrong. I thought you have changed."

"What? She knows, she's okay with it."

"Really!"

"Well sort of. Anyway, women on this side of the world Tom, they are more understanding, more acceptable to ways of a man."

"If you say so."

The pair saw Doug walking to them "So guys, Tommy made the best time in the practice, Do you want to try it again for an hour?"

They looked each other smiling "Sure"

"Definitely."

* * *

That night Christ and Tommy were at the restaurant waiting on Christ's fiancée. Their table was still not ready, since they didn't get any reservations like his fiancée told him to do. 

"2 beers," Christ said as they were up at the restaurant. Tommy looked around. Finally, their table was ready. "You go sit, I'll go see where my beautiful fiancée is." Tommy nodded picking up his mug. Tommy took his seat.

Tommy saw a petite girl walking to his table "So sorry for being late, traffic from Orlando was…" The girl stopped mid-sentence as she took off her coat and saw who was sitting there.

"Kimberly?"

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock. "Where is Christ?" she asked, both understanding "You are Christ friend, right?"

Tommy nodded trying to hide his surprise and shock about who Christ's fiancé was. Kim couldn't believe that the person she has been calling for the last couple of days is standing right now in front of her.

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye_

Kim tried to start a conversation with him "Let me start this over. Hi. How are you? I haven't seen you in years, the last time was in…"

"The Karate Tournament, you left without said goodbye to anyone, maybe you were hurry to be in some other place. "

"I didn't think we have anything to talk. "

"Right, you made it very clear in that letter." Tommy said sarcastically

"Right."

"Kimberly!" Christ came over and hugged her. "I was calling your cell phone." They kissed. Kim's eyes kept on Tommy. "Kim this is Tommy Oliver."

"Tom, this beautiful girl is my fiancée Kimberly Hart. " after Kimberly and Tommy exchange a look, Kimberly held her hand out for Tommy. He stood up and shook her hand. They all took their seat, Christ and Kimberly across from Tommy.

"Tommy is going to be the team's second driver."

"Wow, that's great. You have been looking very hard for a second driver."

"Yea. See, Tom, Kimberly is like my commander on the track. She was always on the micro edging me on. She has gotten into the sport so much just being with me. So, how was Orlando, did you get the parts Doug needed for the car?"

"Yea, that is why I was so late. The company was being a drag. So, how did you two meet?"

"When I use to race my uncle team car. Christ and I met at a party and been friends since that. Even though in our only race against each other, I beat him."

"Still waiting on that re-match." Tommy smiled. Christ ordered drinks for all.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tommy asked them.

"OH, that's a silly story," Kimberly said. Christ put his arms around her. "It was in Tampa, right."

"Yea. I saw this cute little hottie. She was to sing the American anthem and famous opening speech. When I heard her speak, I guess I fell in love." Waiter brought over the drinks

"Gentlemen start your engines, wow, lame, Christ." He kissed her cheek.

"Who knew she was this famous up and coming gymnastic on her way to Olympic gold medals in Atlanta." Kimberly smiled.

"Yea, who would?" Kimberly looked over at Tommy. They started looking at their menus.

"Anyways, how is life, in…California?"

"Great. Love UCLA, trying to get this grant program for fall."

"Wow, what grant?"

"It's for a year studying in Australia."

"Australia? Wow, it's is beautiful, you'll love it." Waiter came over to take their orders.

"Excuse me," Kimberly said after she placed her order in.

"Want another drink?"

"No, I'm fine," she said leaving for the bathroom. She had step away and take a breather. There sat Tommy, the man she loves, across from the man she was about to marry._  
_

"So what do you think about my girl? Isn't she the most beautiful girl in the world?" Christ asked after seeing Kimberly disappear.

"Yes she is" Tommy whispered

"I remember something wasn't the name of your high school sweetheart also Kimberly, Funny thing, so what happened with her? Did you two get back together?"

"No, she changed a lot for the last time I see her, she wasn't the same girl I fell in love with."

"It's a shame, Don't worry you will find a pretty girl like I did."

"I can only dream."

Then they heard Christ cell phone ringing, He picked up his cell after seeing the name over the ID.

"Hi sweety… Yes I know… I can't right now, Sweetie I'm in a dinner… Ok, Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Tommy glared Christ, clear to him that Christ was speaking with other woman, a woman he was cheating on Kimberly with.

"Tom Tom do me a favor and take Kim to the Hotel," Christ said when he hang up, his eyes on the bathroom door.

"Oh no, I'm not going to help you with that," Tommy shake his head.

"Come on Tom Tom, Please," Christ pleaded him with his eyes, already up from his chair and looking for the waitress to pay the bill "You are great bro, I'll see you tomorrow," Christ told before left.

A few minutes later Kim came back from the bathroom, surprise to find Tommy alone on the table.

"Where is Christ?" Kim asked turning her eyes to the men's bathroom, looking for sign of her fiancée.

"He had an important phone call and had to leave," Tommy explained

"I can't believe it," Kimberly lifted her drink and took a sip, but her eyes showed the true disappointment. She had a real good idea what that important phone call was from. She couldn't believe Christ. He would actually leave her like this again. How many times will she let him do this to her? Tommy looked over at Kimberly, as her thoughts wrestled in her mind.

"So," Tommy asked, trying to low her mood, obvious to him that Kim was mad and hurt for Christ departure.

"Look Tommy this is not the best moment, I don't want to fight with you now," Kim told exasperated.

"Who said anything about fight? We are friends right?"

"Yes… Look about that, I don't think we should tell Christ about us, There is nothing between us now and I don't see the point to hurt him now, okay."

"You are right," Tommy replied a little to fast of what would had wanted

"You know, I'm not feeling good could we just go to the hotel and skip the rest of dinner?" Kimberly stood up from her chair without waiting Tommy's answer.

"Sure." He followed her outside.

No words were said in the cab ride to the hotel as Kimberly just said thanks and goodbye to Tommy before headed to her and Christ's room.

* * *

Christ arrived to his room and 3: 00 am to find it empty, with the bed made. 'It's late; they had to have come back from the restaurant by now. Where is Kim?' He thought, checking the bathroom for any sign of her fiancé. 

"Where have you been!" He yelled when she get thought the door, an hour after he had arrived

"Walking." She closed the door behind her.

"Why?"

"I need some fresh air. Why?"

"Who did you meet?"

"Excuse me?"

"He was waiting for you, huh!"

"You are crazy!" Kimberly removed her shoes and coat. Christ grabbed her arm roughly. "OW!"

"Don't you dare! I know you were with someone!"

"Christ, whom exactly would I be with? You are such a paranoid jerk!" Tommy listened from his room, though he didn't want to.

"Paranoid! My fiancée is fucking around on me!"

"I am not fucking around with no one! You know that! You know I would never…"

"Right."

"Besides, as I recall, you are the only one here that has cheated." She ripped her arm from his grasp and rubbed the spot he held. A bruise already forming to the spot.

"Throw that in my face one more time, Kimberly. You haven't done it enough today!"

"It's true! So, don't dare try to change that fact now."

"It is true, and I wouldn't change it."

"Where were you? Why did you leave in the restaurant?

"I got an important call"

"Yeah, right," she said in sarcastic tone. " Why are you really going to Colorado next week Christ?"

"I told you. I have to go and sign some papers for a new sponsor."

"I know what you said, but I can't help but wonder... is that the truth."

"There you go! Always accusing me!"

"What do you expect! She was waiting for you in Chicago the last time."

"She can be waiting all she wants, but I only love you."

"Then show it. Why do you always have to go off with your buddies getting drunk? Why can't we just spend one night without them."

"They are my teammates, we are a family! You understood that before, why are you acting like this now?"

"And what about this family! You and me!"

"That has nothing to do with this?"

"It doesn't? We are to be getting married and you haven't put one idea into our wedding! Where we are living, what we are doing! You haven't once talked to me about the important things! It is always, Kimberly I need to go get me this piece, can you drive up to Jacksonville for this. I am not going to always be part of this!"

"You want to quit?"

"I don't want to spend my career, my life following you! I need my own thing, my own job."

"Away from me? So you can be with your boyfriend?"

"I have no boyfriend! There is no other guy! I am engaged to you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be." Christ slammed the door behind him. Kimberly fell to the bed crying. She screamed into a pillow.

* * *

Tommy sat up in bed to knocking on his door. He opened his door. 

"Is he here?" Kimberly stood there with tears in her eyes.

"No. You okay?"

"No. I just always screw everything up." She walked pass him into the room. Tommy closed his door. Kimberly went straight for the mini-fridge. She pulled out a few bottles and drank straight from one bottle. Kimberly collapsed to a chair. Tommy pulled his bag from the other chair and sat down. "Am I crazy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." She drank more from the bottle. Tommy got some ice from his bucket and made a glass full of ice for her. She took the glass and poured herself a drink. Tommy did the same for him.

"So," Kim said putting on a fake smile. "How is life Tommy? How is Miss Katherine? You two seemed very close the last time I saw you. You two must be getting married yourself, huh?"

"She went to study in England and we decided to break up."

"It didn't work out?"

"Yea, something like that. So, you and Christ?"

"Yep, at least, I'm still debating on what exactly we are at the moment."

"You two are getting married, right."

"That is way in the sky and has been for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She drank her glass down. "I just screw up things so much."

"Like us?"

"Us. What a story?" Kimberly ended up drinking to well beyond her max. She and Tommy were sharing his couch. "You know, It's not the first time that Christ cheated on me, I just… I had to give him another chance, you know, I didn't want the same thing that happened with you happens to me twice. " She was leaning her head on the pillow against Tommy's chest and lap.

"What?" He gasped surprised.

"You know." She laughed.

"Huh?" Tommy looked down at her.

"I guess it's faith that all my serious boyfriends to cheat on me."

"What do you mean? I never cheated on you." Tommy shook his head and looked at her with surprise by her comment.

"Come on Tommy it has been years, I'm not going to fight with you for that now." Kim assured him

"I don't know what are you talking about, As I recall, you were the one that broke up with me because you had found someone else, 'The one' remember?"

"Are you seriously that dumb, Tommy?" She laughed. "Tommy, Tommy, Tom Tom you were the leader of the Power Rangers! The mightiest superheroes on this side of the galaxy, strong, and powerful, but you were so stupid!"

"Why don't you explain me?" Tommy asked anger, he could tell she was drunk, but she couldn't have gone crazy over a little alcohol. He knew the break up was her fault, not his. " Why did you break up with me?"

"You really want to know?" She sat up straight.

"Of course come on, make me understand."

"Ok." She poured herself another drink. Tommy took the bottle away.

"No more of that, come on. Talk to me. So…" She looked at him.

"Just explain me this. What do you think I was doing in Florida? When do you think I found time to meet this person, huh?" Kim asked, she saw his lost look and continued "What? Do you think I was in a summer camp, singing Kumbaya around the fire every night." She laughed.

"I…"

"The first months in Florida were a hell, I had to practice 12 hours a day, I was tired from the power coin transfer, weaker than I have ever been. I didn't have any friend, all the girls of the team were just jealous of me because I was the coach pet. I was the one that was going to win it all. The favorite one, the prized gymnast. They were always so mean with me but I had to be strong for my country, my friends, my family, for you." She laughed shaking her head. "I wanted to make you feel proud of me, I wanted to quit many times but the only thing that kept me was your phone calls, your letters, just to hear your voice. I knew you didn't have too much to call or write but it always helped me, just to hear your voice made me go that damn place everyday and give the best of me. After Christmas I was on a cloud 9, I was so in love with you, I couldn't believe that was possible, my fairy tale was true, you were the prince and we will live happy ever after."

She had to stop in that moment. Flashes of the moment that had kept her heart broken for years. She shook her head trying to make them go away.

"A few months later we have a little break of 3 days, I was dying to see you so I decided to go to Angel Grove and surprised you. Remember your face at Christmas; I do so much, when I came in with Aisha. You stopped in disbelief. You ran to me, you hugged me; you kissed me and never wanted to let me go. I wanted that, but I wasn't expecting what I saw that day I came." She took a deep breath "I found you and Kat playing the family with a baby and everything, you looked so perfect, you were so happy."

"Kim, Katherine and I never had anything…"

"Try to explain that to a 17 teenager girl in love. I knew she was in love with you since she met you and I knew you were attracted to her. So, I started to doubt, doubting us. I was so jealous and lost that day. I ran and ran until I couldn't breath. I cried for you, my heart…"

"You could have call me"

"And what? Hear from you that you were falling in love with Kat!" She stood up quickly. Tommy had to catch her as she stumbled. She smiled as he held her up. "That's why I decided to sent that damn letter." By this time she is yelling him "I sent it to the Youth Center Damn it!…It was supposed to be a sign for you, you were supposed to call me or go to Florida demanding an explanation. Fight for me! Something! Anything! That was what I was wanted, but apparently you were too happy when you got the letter to bother try to find out if it was true. I figured you were too happy with Katherine when you got the letter, and just didn't care. So I moved on. I got tired to wait for you. It wasn't fair, you were happy with Katherine and I was a mess for you. I had to move on with my life like you did." Tommy looked into her eyes.

"Kimberly, you have to believe that I…"

She keeps talking as she didn't hear him, her voice calmer now "Then when I went back with Jason, I still have this idea that maybe, maybe, you know, you would just walk over to me, hug me and kiss me and everything would be back to way it should be. If we could talk we will fix the mistakes and be together again forever. Then it happened. The match was over with and you ran to her. I saw you with Kat, hugging her, not me and I had to leave. I couldn't stand see you with her! When Jason told me you wanted to talk to me, I laughed. You wanted to talk! I didn't want to hear a damn word from you. Because I knew what I would hear; How the break up was the best decision for us, and how you had found happiness with her. I know now that fairy tales doesn't exist, I learned in a hard way. You taught me that, so don't look at me, don't stand here blaming me for our break up, because it wasn't my fault." Tommy put his arms around her quickly when she tried to push him away. She cried against his chest. Tommy held her tight against him, tears rolling down his face.

'How could I have been so foolish?' he thought. 'She was the one, the one and only for me and I just let her go because of my foolish pride. I am stupid! So stupid!'

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and laid her to his bed. He went to leave her, but she pulled on his shirt.

"No, don't leave me again. Please, I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone again." Tommy moved into the bed with her. She laid on his chest and fell asleep...

TBC

_reviews always welcomed guys!_


	2. Somewhere In Between

_Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers. We used to have the rights but we sold them to Disney when Austin got a little tubby, JDF cut his hair and it was too dangerous for us : )_

_Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Sorry of the little mishap, guessing that when you run through spellchecker, Christ is thebetter word and spelling than Crist, so no more confusion. Christian Matthew nickname is Crist, not Christ. Sorry any confusion on the story._

_Enjoy!_

**_Back to Your Heart_**

**_By: M&N_**

**_Chapter 2: Somewhere in Between _**

_(Lifehouse, aren't they just great! Love them to pieces)_

Kimberly woke up . Her head raised up and she looked around. 'How did I get here?' She looked down and saw Tommy. Kimberly gasped and sat up. Tommy woke up."What? What's wrong?"

"Wha...what happened?"

"You fell asleep after a few too many drinks."

"Oh." She rubbed her forehead. Tommy looked at her arm.

"Did Crist do that?" Kimberly looked at her arm.

"It's nothing."

"He hurt you."

"That. That is nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Look, I should go see if Crist got back." She put on her shoes.

"Tommy..."

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening to my drunken self. I must have said some pretty crazy things last night."

"Just the truth."

"Friends." She held her hand out for him. Tommy took her hand and shook it. "Good. I'll be back so we can go to the track for that practice again."

"Right."

Kimberly came into her room to find it trashed. She knew only one man had that much anger. He must have returned and found her gone, and assumed she was with another man. Kimberly cleaned up the mess before going to shower.

* * *

"Tommy, you gotta push that pedal on that turn or you will hit the wall next time, you are coming too close," Kimberly yelled over the microphone. 

"Okay." Tommy was in the car, since Doug worked on the adding the addition piece, the car was running a lot smoother and calmer on the hard course. Kimberly looked up to see Crist.

"Excuse me." She pulled her headset off and went over to him. "Hey." Crist didn't looked up. "Tommy is doing well. He seems to have mastered the track in a matter of hours. He is really good."

"Where were you last night? When I came back you weren't in the room," Crist asked her coldly.

"I just needed to clear my head."

"I bet," he said sarcastically.

"What is wrong?"

"You were with him last night?"

"What? Who?" Crist smiled.

"How was the fucking good last night?"

"Excuse me!"

"Was he better than me?"

"I wouldn't know, since I wasn't with anyone!"

"Right," Crist said. Kim had enough and simple snapped at him.

"You left me! Where did you go? Missy, Daisy or Candy tonight?"

"Jean and Daisy. I was up for some fun."

"I'll bet." Kimberly shook her head of the tears. They rolled down her face. "How could you?"

"You first!"

"I didn't fuck with other man!"

"Right." Crist started to walk away.

"Crist, wait." Kimberly touched his arm.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left the room without tell you. But you have to believe me I wasn't with other man, Crist could you trust in me?"

"If you trust me as well."

"I'll try." They kissed.

Tommy came off the track to find them kissing. They spent all morning working on some changes in the car. All that time Tommy has been avoiding the happy couple, after Kim's revelations last night, Tommy wasn't sure of what to do now. He felt awful knowing that Crist is cheating Kim, he wanted to talk with Kim to explain her about Crist, thinking maybe that could give him a chance. A chanceon what, he blew out all his chances with Kim years ago, when he simply let her go.

I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right

If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you

He hasn't seen the couple for the last minutes but the last time he saw them they were kissing and that just made him felt sick. He needs some time to rest, to clear his head, so he headed to Crist's trailer. This was one of the great things about the racing world all the trailers were complete equipment.

"Better than my dorm room," he murmured when he got into the trailer. A big couch in the middle, a kitchen from his right, to his left a bedroom with a king size bed, a little bathroom in the bedroom complete the whole package. He was so tired that decided just lay in the couch, he covered his face with one of the cushions. Even when he felt really tired, he couldn't get to sleep. Kim's words repeating over and over again on his mind. How could he be so stupid, but now what can he do? It's clear for him that Crist was cheating Kim so he couldn't be really in love with her, at least not the way Tommy always loved her. Yeah, they have spent years without even watch each other but in the moment he saw her standing in front of him in the restaurant it was like if someone turned on a switch. All those feelings for her just came back like they never were really gone. They were just hidden in his heart, keeping a tiny bit of hope that maybe someday, faith would guide them and put them together again. He felt like that the first time he saw her in the high school hallway, no it feels different now, better. Kim is different now, her clothes, her style, the way she walks. She is more mature now, elegant, graceful and sexier, she always was sexy in high school but now she is waking other side of him. But behind everything she still has those eyes, that look, that innocent and friendly look that make you smile, that lift your heart.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that, but he couldn't help it; and the situation just make it worst, he knows he should talk to her explain her about Crist affair, tried to save her for a life of suffering on Crist side. He has known Crist for some time and he knew how Crist won't change. Crist will keep cheating on Kim, but for what he knows Kim knew about that, then why she is still with Crist, maybe she really loves him, no she didn't love him. She couldn't love him, right. For all Tommy knows it, maybe she does and his heart can't accept the fact that she's in love with someone else.

What if Kimberly is really in love with Crist, if he tries to tell her about Crist affair that she may be outraged with him and he won't even keep her friendship, let alone a possible chance again with them. Everything is too complicate for now, Tommy just wished he could at least get a sign of what to do.

Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life

"I didn't know you were here," Kim said when she got in Crist's trailer and found Tommy on the couch.

'Ok That is a sign but I needed something more specifics of what to do?' Tommy thought "I just needed to lay down for a moment."

"You are doing great out there, you had beat Crist's times. I came to prepared him some coffee. He had been up all night worrying about me. But don't tell him this, I think he is not use to drive with someone as good or even better than him," Kimberly explained pulling the kettle down and pouring water into it to boil.

"Yeah." Tommy took a deep breath 'Here it goes' he thought before start talking "Kim can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." She smiled.

"Why are you still with Crist when you know he is not the best for you?"

"What?" Kim gasped surprised nearly dropping the kettle.

"You know he's been lying to you, why did you forgive him?"

"Tommy I don't think this is any your business." She placed the kettle on to boil.

"I'm your friend and I just care about you."

"No Tommy, you lost that right years ago, remember…. What Crist and I have is…It's just… It's complicated and you wouldn't understand," Kim stammered.

"No Kim, I still care about you but you are right on one thing, I can't understand. How can you still be with Crist? To say you want to marry a man that you know in your heart you really can't trust?"

She started crying. "What am I supposed to do? I have to trust him, I have to, I can't, I won't accept the fact that I'm not…".

"Kim.." He tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

Kim turned to him angry. "No Tommy! This is my life and I'm not going to let you get between Crist and I," Kimberly turned, accidentally knocking the kettle over, she went to catch it, but the hot water fell on her hand. She screamed as the hot water hit her hand.

"Oh god, Kim!" Tommy ran to her, and held her hand, in that moment their eyes met again, and for second the world seemed to stop for them. Tommy pulled down a cloth and wet it, applying it to her hand. With that simple touch of hands, old wound re-opened in their minds and hearts in that very moment.

"Baby, how much time takes to prepare that coffee?" Crist asked when he entered on the trailer to see Kim and Tommy's hands together "What's going on here?"

"Ow." Kim murmured taking her hand from Tommy's touch. Crist saw the burn on Kim's hand and ran to her.

"Oh my god, Baby, here let's take care of that," he said leading her to the bedroom looking for the first aid kit.

Tommy and Kim's eyes met again for a moment, before she was led away with Crist.

* * *

Kim was watching the boys making a few more laps on the track, she has her hand bandage, it wasn't anything serious and it will heal in due, as most burns tend to do. She just wished that other wounds healed faster. The moment Tommy held her hand just brought back old memories and feelings that she wasn't supposed to have, she knew she still have feelings for Tommy, that's why she has been calling him since she got engaged but she needed that conversation to have closure. When she got his answer machine she thought it was a sign, she was doing the right thing for being with Crist, though Crist isn't the best man of the world, but Tommy wasn't either but all she knew, all man were like that. She doubted him, doubt what they had and lost it. But it wasn't her doubt that caused the break-up, it was him. Tommy lost faith in her with one letter, he didn't call, he didn't write, he didn't come. Now she has found something like love again with Crist and she is going to do anything to keep that. Maybe Crist will change someday, but why does she have to wait for that, she didn't leave that chance to Tommy. Why should Crist be different? 

"Feeling better Baby?" Crist asked when the two men were approaching to her, interrupting Kim's thoughts.

"Yes."

Doug and Tommy walked to them "Wow, Tommy really bet all your times today Crist. You better watch out or Tommy will take your championship." He teased.

"Yeah, right, I knew Tom was good but I'm the man in that car and none can beat me." Crist noticed how Tommy seems to be better on track but he is not going to let him take his place on this team. He had fought his way to the top and no one was taking that away.

"We'll see," Tommy said confidence; they exchange a look that makes clear to Doug and Kim that they were in a dangerous place. Kimberly cleared her throat, knowing the tension needed to be taken down a few notches. Boys being boys, she knew.

"Look Baby, we need to get back to the hotel I have to prepare for the party tonight," Kim said

"Sure, though it is not going to take you too much time to make you beautiful," Crist took her hand and kissed it.

"Tommy, I want to check other things in the car, I'll give you a ride to the hotel to let you get ready for the party," Doug said.

"Sure."

"Bye." Crist and Kimberly hold hands and left for his car.

"Bye."

* * *

Freebird Club was a party set up for Ryan Desoto's birthday. The owner of the Team. It was the big 45 birthday for him and Since he is one of the most famous employers of America there are a lot of people gather at the party. Of course, the Paparazzi on the prowl at the party, waiting to catch a picture of the party guess. 

Tommy's eyes went wide as he watched Kim walk towards Crist and him. Crist was smoking on the balcony waiting on her with Tommy. They were talking about the track, the doors opened. She was dressed in a pink off-the-shoulder crop top with matching sheer cardigan with extremely short black leather skirt and sandals. She had her curly. Tommy loved the fact that she was letting her hair grow long now, and it was already half-way down her back. She smiled at the fellows. Her hand, even flashed up with accessory even with the tape.

"Ready fellows?"

"Wow, Baby, you look amazing. God, going to be so much fun showing off my hotness." Crist grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck. Kimberly giggled.

"Let's go." They arrived to find the club packed. It was loud, smoky, many girls.

After a few hours, Kimberly watched Crist talking and laughing with some models and the waiters, he was flirting once again, but she hated. Tommy could see the anger brewing in Kimberly and if Crist wasn't careful, he won't be the only one burned today. Crist was drunk, beyond wasted and Kimberly hated him even more with each passing moment, he would touch the waitress.

"Crist, let's dance." Kim touched his shoulder.

"In a minute."

"I want to dance now!" Crist looked away from the girl sitting next to him.

"I said in a minute." He glares her.

Kimturns to Tommy. "Tommy, dance with me!"

"What?" She pulled his arm and dragged him out to the floor. Kimberly put Tommy's hands on her hips, as she turned and pressed her back to his chest. They danced like never before. Crist looked up from the waiter's chest to find the two grinding, looking deep into each other's eyes. Kimberly held the back of Tommy's head.

"Get me another drink," he said pushing her away. Crist went out to the dancing couple.

"Excuse me." Crist took Kim's bandaged hand and squeezed it as he pulled her toward him.

"Ow!"

"What the fuck was that!"

"Nothing! We were just dancing!" She pulled her hand away, trying to shake the pain away.

"More like fucking!"

"Surprised you could see any of that from the waiter's fucking breasts." Crist smiled.

"Touche, Babe. Let's dance then."

"Not interested!" She walked away. Crist smiled.

"Never mind her, Tom. She is PMSing, let's find us some women."

"I really think you should go after her." Tommy explained, concern about Kim.

"Excuse me."

"You should go after her, she is your fiancee, don't you love her?"

"Of course I do, but right now, I don't want to deal with her whines and cries. Come on." Crist grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him over to a dancer. She introduced them to another girl. Tommy weave out of that, leaving Crist with the 2 girls.

* * *

Freebird Club gave it's customers and party guests, the rooftop to party on as well, though everyone seems to be inside. No one was around at the time as Tommy came up to the roof. Cristmas lights all around. 'How could he just do that? Why does Kimberly put up with it? Who am I kidding? I still love her and wish they would break up so I can have her again. I know what I feel for Kim, what I will always feel for Kimberly.' Tommy thought. He took a long gulp of his glass. 'God Kim, I love you so much. You're with Crist and I don't know what to do to change that.' 

All of a sudden the door opened and a girl came rushing out. She stopped at the balcony where she buried her face in her arms as she cried. Tommy put his drink beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim looked up at him. She gasped and immediately turned away from him. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," she sniffed. Kim could have kicked herself for crying like a baby.

"Something is wrong, tell me. Please."

"Tommy, please, just back off!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, don't apologize, I should not have snapped like that. It's just he's down there, drunk, sandwiched between 2 girls, like always." She wiped her face. "I just want him to have fun ONE night without booze, is that too much to ask? Why can't he just listen to me!" She started crying again. Tommy put his arm around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay, everything is going to be fine." He hugged her tightly. Crist went up to the roof to find Kim in Tommy's arms, crying. He went back down very anger and upset. He grabbed the first girl he saw and they left.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kim asked, trying to recover.

"Thinking, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked concern; she has known Tommy and knows when something is bother him.

"Nothing."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Send me back in time." Kim laughed.

"I would have to go with you." They both smiled.

"I think I should tell Crist about us."

"Why?"

"I don't like keeping secrets and this is really a big one. I mean, I don't want him finding out and totally blowing it out of the way, you know."

"Sure. We should tell him together."

"No, I can do it alone. It'll come better if I did it alone."

"But if you need me..."

"I know where to find you." She smiled. "Oh man, I love this song." The music from the bar went to slow music.

"Would you like to dance?" Tommy asked. He held his hand out for her.

She smiled "Of course." She took his hand. Tommy easily took her bandaged hand and placed it on his heart, as they danced.

I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart

I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl

They didn't see the Paparazzi snapping away as the couple under the moonlight. Tommy looked down at Kimberly. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Tommy bent down to kiss her, when Kimberly saw a flash of a camera. "We should go back down, Crist might be worried."

"Crist, right." He followed her. When they went back down, Kim found out that Crist left with some people for another bar. She asked if he had left alone, Doug simply shook his head. Kimberly turned to hide the tears. "Let me take you home."

"That would be great," she whispered. Tommy put his arm around her shoulders and led her out.

* * *

The next morning, plastered on every newspaper cover was Kimberly and Tommy dancing on the rooftop. Kimberly couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How...how could you!" Crist screamed through the papers down in front of her. 

"What! Nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened! I see my fiancée about to kiss my friend!"

"We weren't going to kiss!" Kimberly went to find Crist and explain about Tommy and her past, when she found him in his trailer, he hadn't come home again last night.

"Tommy and I.."

"Not by the looks of this! Did you fuck him?" Crist yelled her.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"How do I suppose to believe you after this!"

"Why would I fuck Tommy, huh? Give me one good reason why I should!" Crist went quiet as Kimberly started to cry. "Maybe this trip to Colorado can help you get rid of this paranoid complex. Because there is nothing going on between Tommy and me, trust me. There never will be, okay. Don't you trust me?" Crist hugged her as she cried.

"I do." He kissed her. Crist pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too." They kissed again. Tommy walked up to see them kissing. Kimberly looked up from hugging Crist and saw him standing there. She closed her eyes and hugged Crist tighter. Tommy's head went down as he walked away.

* * *

"Great friend you turned out to be," Crist said sarcastically when Tommy walked in the pit area. 

"What are you talking about?"

"What is it?... Are you just jealous of everything I have? You just want to take everything from me? Huh?"

"Look Crist I'm not trying to take anything from you."

"You are wrong if you think you are going to take her from me. She loves me, only me and you are not going to change that."

"She is too much for you," Tommy murmured, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you say?" Crist asked angry.

"You don't deserve her," Tommy told him straight, with no doubt on his voice.

"Look Tom Tom, stay away from her, OK!" Crist started to walk away, he turned around. "And don't think you are going to take my place in the team either. Let's face it Tommy, I'm better than you."

Tommy laughed. "We'll see."

"What does suppose to mean?" Crist walked to Tommy, they are face to face now.

"Guys the cars are ready and Doug is waiting for you," Kim said when she walks into the pit area, feeling immediately the tension between the boys.

"Thanks Baby." Crist walked to her, and kissed her. He took her hand and left.

* * *

Friday morning, all the team was in the track making the last practices before the race on Sunday. All that time, Crist has been so nice with Kimberly; he seems to be the man that she knew in Tampa. Crist was a great help for her when they met. She was a complete mess for Tommy but Crist help her to believe in life, and then to believe in love. Though she knows the fact that she never has loved Crist the way she loved Tommy but she tried hard to start a relationship again. Kimberly swore from that moment on, she would do what was best, and work hard in making her relationship with Crist stick. The things didn't work out with Tommy because they didn't trust each other, in what they had, but now she is going to do everything to make things with Crist work, she deserves happiness. 

While Tommy was going over the car with Doug, Kimberly took Crist to the airport for his flight. It was a tearful goodbye. Kimberly walked back to the car with tears in her eyes. She reached over for some tissues.

"Damn it!" Kimberly found out Crist had left his lucky cap in the car. "He's gonna want this hat!" She was running to get to Crist's gate when she found Crist; he was kissing another woman at the terminal. Crist didn't get on any plane. He was there to welcome the arrival of another. Kimberly balled up her fists, crushing his cap in her hands, as tears rolled down her face. Crist and the woman stood there kissing as Kimberly turned and left.

* * *

Tommy opened his door to find Kimberly crying. She was feverously knocking on his door. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm engaged to a lying whore of a man!" Tommy let her inside. "I am a fool! I am such a fool!"

"Wow, wait a minute! This is not your fault!"

"How can it not be! I believed him! I trusted him with my heart, my…my love! I screwed it up! I wasn't enough, I wasn't...enough for him. It's always the same! I screw it up! I wasn't enough for you! I wasn't enough for him! I'm not good enough for anyone," Kim screamed.

"You listen to me! You are more than enough!" Tommy held her face. "Any guy would kill to be a speck in your life, because you are worth it all. Don't fool yourself into believing you are not enough." They hugged.

"Then why, Tommy? Why is he…?"

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I'm so sorry for you, but it's just how he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian Matthews is the most selfish, horniness, disrespectful of woman, egotistic, bad mannered, narcissistic guy I have ever met."

"You're still his friend."

"Yea, but doesn't mean he's my best friend. We got to know each on the track, that is as far as I wanted to know him after several nights on the town with him. The way he was with women, his attitude, he is a great driver, one of the greatestt, but as a person…Crist is just plain bad. I thought he had changed. Everyone thought that he could..."

"Would you have allowed me to marry him,... knowing all of this?"

"No."

"NO?"

"I would have been the first one to say "Yes," at that wedding when the priest says 'If there is anyone here who feels these two should not marry'." They both laughed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry, I'm acting like a baby, crying on you." She pulled away from his chest. She opened his fridge.

"Oh, no more of that."

"What?"

"You drank nearly 2 bottles the first night. I'm surprise how you could handle that."

"Try living with Crist. You learn how to get over hangover quick." Kimberly laughed. She took a deep breath, looking Tommy's eyes "Tommy about last night, I'm sorry, We shouldn't have…"

"I felt it, what we had, have, it's still there in both of us."

"Tommy, don't do this…"

"Kim, I know."

"Know what?"

"Why you wrote that letter, why you, why we broke up and I am sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night when you got drunk, you told me about why you wrote the letter. I was stupid to just let you go, Kimberly. I never cheated on you. When I got the letter I was devastated but I thought it was what you wanted, that's why I didn't fight, that's why I didn't call. I wanted…I thought you were happy and I didn't want to ruin it."

"You could have just came or called and...and…"

"And we wouldn't be here." Tommy wiped the tears from under her eyes. "But we still can be together."

"Tommy, I can't," Kimberly whispered.

"I could feel it last night. We both wanted that kiss. I still want that kiss and you do too."

"What about Crist?"

"You still want him after all he has done to you!"

"NO! But, he still thinks we are engaged. We, I shouldn't…He deserves…"

"He deserves nothing. Nothing from you."

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me..._

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart_

Tommy cupped her face kissing her long and deep. Kimberly can only moan against his lips. He takes her in his arms. They pull away from kissing to breath for one moment to look at each other, not believing what was about to happen. The couple looks deep into each other's eyes, is it doubt, fear they see, no. They see the truth. The truth in their eyes tells one another all that is needed to know. He wants her, oh, how he wants her. Tommy knew she was the desire, the onehe wanted, needed. She pressed her body tighter to him. Tommy held her face. He couldn't tell yet, how to tell if she wants him just as much. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. She kisses him, proving her desire; her passion is just the same. They kiss deeply. Mouths connected as only lovers can be. Tongues caressing tasting every inch of each other's mouths. Mouths hot, they know what they want; they know what their bodies needs. He lifts her into his arms and carried her to the only place his heart desires. He lays her softly to the bed, sex will come, but right now, it was all about their love, their kisses, their passion.

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

Clothes slowly pulled aside as lips found one another's each time. Tommy's hand moved up from holding her back, to her breast. He squeezes one nipple between 2 fingers, loving the hardness, and smoothness of her flesh beneath his hand. Kimberly moaned as his touch was magic, sending shivers up and down her body. He pulled from her lips down her chest. His eyes toward her rose nipples. She moans loudly as his mouth surrounds one nipple. Loving the way his lips, his tongue, his mouth, felt around her breasts. Tommy kissed down her stomach. Kimberly looked at him. Tommy moved her leg around him as his leaned back down over her. Tommy slid inside her. She gasped at his fullness. How matched he was to her. How Crist would never amount to this feeling, to real love.

"I love you, Kimberly."

"I love you too, Tommy." They kissed as they made love as lovers only can.

* * *

Tommy woke up to hear his phone ringing. It was Saturday morning. He had to reach over Kimberly to get the phone. She moaned against his chest as he moved over her. She laid to her back, her face still in his neck. 

"Yea, hello? What? Of course, sorry, I didn't set the alarm. Okay, I'll be there in a hour." Tommy hung up his phone. Kimberly moaned.

"Don't go."

"I have to go. You know about that press conference." Kim pouted. She started kissing his neck. "And it is a big deal with…" Kim's lips moved along his neck up his chin. Her tongue came out and ran along his cheek that made him groan. "And Doug would be very upset if I…" Kimberly hushed him with another kiss. It was hot, on fire like kiss with tongues fighting for supremacy. Tommy pulled her to straddling his waist. She sat up straight on his lap, running her hands through her wild hair. Tommy smiled. He held her waist. She slid one of his fingers into her mouth and ran the glistened index down her bottom lip, down the middle of her chest, stomach and slipped it farther down. Tommy smiled. Kimberly grasped Tommy's wrist. He reached up and kissed her on the lips. Kimberly grabbed his aching hard cock, stroking him up and down. Tommy moved her hand to the way he wanted. The way he needed her. She slid him inside her. They both shiver in delight. He loves the way he feels inside her. She is so hot, so tight, squeezing around him in pleasure. Slowly, she moves up and down on him. He moves from kissing and holding her waist to her hips, as she tortures him. She moves up slowly, almost to the point he can't stand it before plunging back down on him. They chant each other's names in gasp, moans, groans filled the room. Kimberly collapsed to Tommy's chest after she came. Tommy hugged her tightly, coming deep inside her.

"I can be a little late," he said smiling. Sated, unable to move at the present moment.

"Little late? We are so going to be yelled at!" They both laughed before kissing again. They laid in each other arms, completely happy and content.

* * *

Crist came back Sunday, classifications would be staring in about 5 hours, a hour before the race. Kimberly came out from the bathroom dressed and about to head over to the Speedway. 

"Hey, Baby, did you miss me?" Kimberly was fixing hair as she came out. Crist held his arms opened for her. Kimberly smiled and walked over to him. She slapped him as hard as she could. "Fucking bitch! What the hell was that for!"

"After all this time!" Tears spilling from her eyes. "I trusted you. How could you cheat on me Crist again? Again! You said that you would never hurt me again. We were supposed to be married for crying out loud!"

"What! Kimberly, what are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you again and you know I wouldn't. I love you Baby and I would never do anything to hurt you like that again..." He tried to touch her face, but she punched him this time, busting his lip.

"DAMN IT KIMBERLY! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Crist held his bleeding lips.

"YOU! YOU ARE MY FUCKING PROBLEM CRIST!" She ripped off her engagement ring and threw it at him. She went to get her jacket and purse.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business. It's so over! I'll have my shit out of here by nightfall. You lied to me, you betrayed me, and you hurt me in ways no sane woman should allow. Wake up and get a fucking clue, Crist. Your days of walking over me are done! We are SOO OVER. I can't stand to look at you, all I want to do is fucking strangle you, torture you to no end. Don't call me, don't speak to me, and don't try to get me back, because it will not happen. It will NEVER happen!"

"We are going to talk about this Kim. I'm not losing you without a fight..."

"You come back here and I'll kick your ass and then call the copsto get a restraining order against you. I hate you! I don't EVER want to see you again!" She picked up her purse and jacket. "Oh and by the way, Tommy is SO much a better man, lover and all-around person than you ever could be. " She slammed the door behind her. Crist opened the door to find Tommy waiting for Kimberly. She took his hand as they went to the cab waiting on them. Crist looked angrily at them as they got into the cab. He punched the wall as Kimberly smiled and waved to him.

* * *

Crist arrived to the speedway. He found Kimberly and Tommy standing all the camera, taking pictures for the media. Media asking questions about Crist, and what happened to the engagement, but Kimberly just kept smiling. Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek. 

"I found a real man to love," she said to the camera. Tommy kissed the side of her head.

After the classifications laps, Tommy's time were the best letting Tommy got his first Pole position in his first race in the category. When Tommy jumped out of his car Kim run to him and kissed him while he lifted her from the ground. All the press taking pictures and wanting an interview. Crist never taking his eyes away from them.

And hour later, the race had started, but Kim's headpiece wasn't working, she had to rush to find another one, with the race underway. Kimberly was about to head out the office with her jumpsuit and headpiece, when Crist grabbed her arm..

"Crist? What the hell are you doing here!"

"So he is a good fuck?"

"Wouldn't you love to know. It's kills you doesn't it, how much better a man he is than you."

"We will see."

"What does that mean?"

"I hope you like your man in pieces."

"What did you do, Crist?" He lifted up the piece he took from the car that was behind his back. The brake line screw, it would only take a few stomps on the brake to have the line come completely off, leaving the car helpless. "NO!" Crist smiled.

"No one makes a fool of me."

"You bastard!" Crist slapped her into the wall.

"And you won't be able to help him." Kimberly looked up from the ground, holding her cheek. "I hope he dies." Kimberly shoved him and jumped up. She ran down the pit.

The race was just about 10 laps in. Tommy noticed the brake petal not catching. He radioed in. He was in first place, a few turns from the pit. The team chief called him into the pit. Tommy was on the deadly 3rd turn right before the pit, when the car slammed into the wall. Kimberly ran out just as his car hit the wall. She screamed as the cars behind him, bumped Tommy, causing the car to flip. Many other cars had accidents as well, but none as bad as Tommy's car. It was flipped on the hood, a fire coming from the front. Kimberly rushed out to the car. Doug tried to pull her back, but she refused. The ambulance car quickly rushed to save Tommy. Kimberly ran up just as the paramedics pulled Tommy from the car. He was unconscious.

TBC

be kind and rewind...REVIEW!

review please!


	3. Fairly tales don't exist

_Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers or the characters, we are just cloned versions of Pinkie and the Brain, trying to take over the world. NARF!_

_Thanks for all the reviewers and people that have read thanks for not flaming us!_

It's the Final Chapter!

Enjoy!

:P

**_Back to Your Heart_**

**_By: M&N_**

_Chapter 3 : Fairy Tales Don't Exist_

Tommy laid in a coma. Kimberly sat in the chair beside him for weeks now. A little over a month to be exact. Tommy's car was complete destroyed after the crash, letting impossible find evidences that the car was sabotaged, though Kimberly.

Kimberly woke up, to the morning sky. She moved into the bed, taking Tommy's hand as she rubbed his forehead. He looked so peaceful in this state. A sleeping angel.

I promise I would give the world  
And made you feel the way I feel

"Morning, handsome. Did you sleep well again? I hope so." She bent down and kissed him. A nurse brought in some breakfast. She lifted the tray top. Kim's nose got one whiff of the food and she ran to the bathroom, where she puked. Kimberly closed the door as she came out.

"That is the third straight morning, Kimberly."

"I know, god, I don't know what it could be."

"Have you gotten tested?"

"Tested? For what?"

"Pregnancy." Kimberly gasped. "I'm guessing that is a no."

"I just haven't even thought about that...I mean, with Tommy's accident and..."

"I can help with that," theNurse said taking the tray away. The nurse went to make Kimberly a chart for some lab testing. The nurse took some blood from Kimberly. She watched as the nurse wrote on her chart.

"How long before I…"

"About a few hours. We'll get the results to you fast as possible." Nurse left her.

Tommy's parents went back to California to get in order transfer for Tommy home. They would be returning this afternoon with the final go ahead to move Tommy. The doctors think he could be move shortly, because his injuries were just of the massive head trauma. He had no broken bones, a few bruises from the wreck, and gash on his head.

"Please God, don't make me pregnant. If I am, please, make it Tommy's baby, please, make it his."

* * *

Kimberly returned from the bathroom puking again. She laid back in bed with Tommy. The test did come back and Kimberly was pregnant. She collapsed against the doctor as he revealed the test. She cried against him. He helped her into a chair. He assured her the baby was healthy from all the test done but, little did he know the problem behind it all. Kimberly was pregnant, but who was the father. Kimberly laid her head to Tommy's chest. 'I don't know who the father is!' 

"I'm pregnant, Tommy. I'm pregnant." She cried against his chest. Kimberly woke up to find Mr and Mrs Oliver standing there. Kimberly sat up with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Oliver hugged Kimberly.

"What is wrong, Kimberly?" Tommy's father asked scared.

"I'm pregnant." Mrs. Oliver sat on the bed and took her hand. "I'm pregnant." They hugged again.

"Is it Tommy's baby?" She asked softly

"I don't know!" Kim said between tears.

* * *

"Morning handsome," Kim kissed his forehead. About 3 months have passed since Tommy was transferred to Angel Grove, still not change in his condition, but Kim hasn't lost faith, she knows he will be ok. That's why she hasn't left his side. Now a little harder for her with being about 5-months pregnant. She found out that she's expecting twins. Though it was shown the twins weren't identical, which could add more to the problem of how was the father. Tommy's parents have been really supporting of Kimberly and even the doctors put other bed in the room for her, all the stress and worry for Tommy's condition wasn't doing any good for the babies. Her morning sickness weren't as bad as her weird request for food. 

"I'm sick and tired of being in this stupid room," Kim said to Tommy, even when he is still in coma, she likes to talk to him everyday. "Ow…" Kim gasped holding her stomach as she sat down quickly thinking something was wrong. "Oh My God!"Kimberly started crying when she felt it again, one of the babies has just kicked her for the first time. "Oh My god, Tommy you have to feel this!" She climbed out of her chair quickly to the bed and took Tommy's hand and placed it her stomach right where she felt the kick. It happened again. Kim has one of her hands covering her mouth and the other one holding Tommy's hand in her belly.

"Kimberly, What's wrong?" Tommy's mother asked when she came into the room, she rushed to Kim's side and squatted before the chair.

"One of the babies has just kicked!"

"Oh! Sweetie!" Tommy's mother hugged her.

"I have felt them move before but this the first time that one of them actually kicks" Kim took Tommy's mother hand and placed it in her belly, when the baby kicked again.

"That's wonderful!" In that moment they heard a moan from Tommy.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped in surprise as Tommy groaned again. "TOMMY! Baby! Wake up!"

"I'll go get a Doctor," Tommy's mother said. She ran out the door.

"Tommy, come on, wake up for me. Wake up for your babies." Kimberly stroked his forehead and kissed his cheek. Tommy's mother came back with the doctor. The doctor examined Tommy and after tense minutes, he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"He groaned!"

"I know he did, but that was just a reflex. I pray that is a sign he is coming out of it soon. For right now, we can only pray for him to come out of this." Kim left room for them, while Tommy's mother touched Tommy's head and sat down where Kimberly was. The doctor followed Kimberly.

"Doctor, it's been months, is he ever going to wake up? Please, tell me the truth."

"I pray he does, Kimberly. I pray he wakes up and everything is fine, but with each passing months, his window grows smaller for making a full recovery. You know this. The brain is very delicate organ and..." Kimberly shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "Are you okay?" Thinking Tommy would wake up, excited her, but now with the disappointment of knowing he won't be awake anytime soon, itjust made her feel dizzy and sick.

"I..I jus...I-I- i feel dizzy." He caught her as she passed out.

"GET ME A STRETCHER!"

* * *

Kimberly changed the flowers in the vase beside Tommy's bed. She was nearing 8 months pregnant now. After her collapse, she was kept on stricter orders with much bedrest and keeping her calm. It was mid-December. She watched the man she loves more than anything in the world, still unconscious. He hadn't woke since the accident nearly 8 months now. There were days where he would moan or groan, but nothing would come from it. 

Tommy's parents went to get some breakfast, since Kimberly had to have IHOP and not Denny's again. Kimberly rubbed her rounded belly. Twins. She was having twins, though she wasn't sure exactly what they were, twin boys, twin girls, a boy and girl. She wanted to know when they were born. She loves surprises.

"Good morning, handsome," Kimberly said rubbing his forehead. "Your babies were kicking a storm last night. I think they love bothering Mommy late at night, like you." Kimberly pressed his hand to her belly. "They can't wait to see their daddy. To have you hold them." She wiped away some tears. "Your mother thinksthey areboys, because you told her you always wanted twin boys with me." Kimberly sniffed. "I just want healthy babies and a healthy daddy to raise them. Please, wake up." She laid her head to his chest. "Please, Tommy wake up." Tommy's hand moved on the bed. Kimberly was holding that hand. "Tommy?" She sat up and looked at him. "NURSE!" A nurse ran into the room. "He moved! His hand moved!"

"I'll get a doctor!" After several examines, nothing.

"But his hand moved!"

"I know, Kimberly. Just a reflex. He is still unconscious."

"NO! His hand moved!" She laid to his chest as she cried. The nurse rubbed her back.

"How about some tea?"

"I don't want any damn tea! I want him awake!" The nurse stayed until Kimberly told her she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Mrs. Oliver came into the room but didn't see Kimberly crying. Kimberly sat up and wiped away her stained cheeks quickly, so Mrs. Oliver wouldn't worry. 

"We're back, and I brought breakfast, just as you wanted, cheeses omelet with blueberry and strawberry pancakes." She saw Kimberly's face. "Kimberly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for everything."

"Of course, dear. With your mother not arriving until tonight, I promised her I would take care of her babygirl." They hugged. Kimberly stood up to pull some chairs out.

"No, you sit. You need to rest up now. You are due any day now. I'll move the chair."

"I'm fine." Mrs. Oliver pressed her hand to Kim's rounded belly and sat her down.

"Have you been counting their kicks?"

"Yea. All last night, I guess they are sleeping now."

"Or cramped. This one is still breeched."

"Doctor Black said, when one is out, the other should move down. I don't want a C-section if he or she doesn't move."

"I don't blame you." Mrs. Oliver opened the food and set it out.

* * *

Kimberly was getting some juice from the vending machine, when she saw a figure staring up behind her. Kimberly gasped. 

"Hello, lover." She grasped the bottle. She turned and saw Crist.

"What are you doing here?"

"My, my. Aren't we radiant?"

"Crist, get the hell out of here. You are not welcome!"

"I will leave."

"Good." Kimberly walked to leave him.

"But you are coming with me!" Crist grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Kimberly screamed. Crist pulled out a gun.

"Shut up!" Mr. Oliver was sent by his wife to get herself a bottle of juice as well. He came down the hall and found Kimberly struggling against Crist.

"HEY YOU! LET HER GO!" Crist smiled and pulled Kimberly against his chest and held the gun to her temple. "Listen, you don't want to do that!"

"Why not? Step back old man or else, I'll shot her."

"Just let her go."

"Like hell! Tell me, how's your son?" 2 security guards appeared. Crist shot at them and Tommy's father, hitting him in the shoulder. Kimberly screamed as she was dragged out the hospital to a waiting car.

* * *

Hours later, Mr. Oliver was flipping on through theTV about any information about Crist and Kimberly. There was a high-speed chase, which ended with Crist bringing Kimberly to a broken down building, holding her hostage with explosions. Helicopters and cops surrounding the place. 

"Ow..." Tommy moaned, he started opening his eyes,blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the light, he saw his parents watching the TV, his mother crying. "Mom?" Mrs. Oliver turned quickly.

"TOMMY!" She ran to the bed. "You are awake!"

"What's going on? Where is Kimberly?" Tommy looked up to the TV. " Is that her?"

"Yes, she was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"Crist."

"That bastard."

"Tommy, she's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's pregnant with twins. Your twin babies." Tommy sat up.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"8 months." Tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

Kimberly sat in a chair as Crist stood pacing around her. 

"I really have to pee."

"I could care less."

"Crist, please."

"You think I care what happens to you! You think I won't kill you right now!" Kim gasped.

"Please, Crist. Just let me go."

"So you can leave me once again for him! I would rather see you dead." Kimberly cried out.

Despite doctors orders and request, Tommy left the hospital, hearrived to the site.

"What's going on?"

"He has explosives and a gun, who are you?"

"Is she and the babies okay?"

"As far as we can see."

"What are you doing to get in there!"

"She is pregnant, we won't endanger her or the babies until it is necessary."

"Necessary! Those are my babies in there! You need to go in there and save her now!"

"Sir, we are doing everything in our power to save her and your babies. Did you just leave a hospital?"

"Yes."

"You're Tommy Oliver. You wrecked your car like 8 months ago, I thought you were still…."

"I woke up."

* * *

Kimberly looked around the torn down room. She felt a rumble. 

"What was that?" Crist went to an opening and found the place still surrounded. It was nightfall now. The ground shook much harder.

"Clear shot, captain." Captain Kay picked up his microphone.

"Take it! Take it now!" Kimberly screamed as Crist cried out as a bullet hit his arm holding his gun. The gun was sent across the room as Crist fell to his knees. The ground shook more.

"What the fuck! Damn them!" Crist crawled to the explosives. Kimberly kicked him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious Kimberly struggled against the ties to the ropes on her wrist. Kimberly screamed as she couldn't get free. A massive earthquake finally ripped the place apart. Tommy got inside the building, with much protest from the officers, but Tommy wasn't going to be denied the chance to save Kimberly, not now, not ever.

"KIMBERLY!"

"TOMMY!" Kimberly's first motion was to faint at the sight of Tommy, but the pain in her back and stomach wouldn't allow it. He was awake! AWAKE! After all this time, he was awake and saving her life. She so badly wanted to hold him, kiss him. Tommy smiled as he push away anything in his path to get to her. "Tommy."

"Kimberly." Tommy ran to her. He ripped the ties off. Kimberly hugged and kissed him.

"You're awake!"

"Of course."

Things around them started falling. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Crist grabbed Tommy's leg.

"You are not taking her away from me again!" Tommy was pulled to the ground and punched. Crist stood up and shoved Kimberly away as she went to hit him. She landed hard to her side.

"You bastard!" Tommy charged Crist and tackled him. They were punching each other. Kimberly ran over to stop them and get to safety. Crist slapped Kimberly backwards after a beam hit Tommy in the back and he fell to the ground, unconscious briefly. Tommy woke up to see Kimberly on the ground holding her hands up in defense, as Crist stood before her. His gun aimed at her. Kimberly looked up to see a wood beam about to fall a few yard away. Tommy saw that as well. He jumped up and shoved Crist aside, and covered Kimberly with his body.

oooooo...is it the end for our favorite couple?

>

>

* * *

> 

>

nope! We are just pulling your legs!

>

>

* * *

Tommy lifted himself up and pushed aside any fallen beams on them.

"You okay?" Kimberly nodded and felt her head. She saw a small gash on his head and immediately reached up. "I'm okay." Tommy took her hand and kissed it before he wiped away the blood himself.

"What about..?" She looked over and saw just Crist's hand sticking out from beneath a pile of beams. She covered her mouth. Tommy buried her face in his chest as she cried against him finally. Not about Crist's death, she wanted the bastard dead and gone out of her life, but the turmoil of the last few hours. Kim groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's...well...My water broke."

"How long ago?"

"About the time, Crist tied me to the chair."

"You were in labor all this time!" She nodded and cried out, holding her stomach.

"Okay, okay. Just breath." Tommy looked around for an opening. He could see they were trapped. "Fuck!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"We are trapped."

"I am not having my babies, our babies in this fucking place! OW!" She turned to her side. Tommy rubbed her back and side of her head. Kimberly screamed out. Tommy looked for anything, anyone, but he could tell no one was in sight.

"HELP! HELP! US!"

"We can't...Tommy, you can't deliver our babies here!"

"Looks like we have to."

"I don't...uhhhh..."

"A contraction?"

"Yes, oh, that's hurt!" She reached for his hand. He flinched as she gripped it very hard.

"Damn, that hurt." She looked at him. "Let's get you comfortable."

After much arguing, Tommy was holding Kim's legs apart as she strained through her contractions.

"This is not happening!"

"You're doing good!"

"Oh, what would you know!" Tommy smiled. "God! This is not happening! I want a doctor! I want a bed! I want my mommy!"

"Breathe, Beautiful." Tommy had his mother on his cell phone. As a nurse, she could coach him through this along with Kim's doctor as they talked Tommy through the process of deliverying a baby.

"Tommy, do you see the baby?"

"Not really, Mom."

"Stick you hand up there and check then!"

"What!"

"Son, do it now! If that baby is feet first, Kimberly will have a harder time than now!"

"Mom, I don't know if I..."

"DO IT!" Tommy groaned and did it. He felt around and found a foot. Tommy rotated the baby. Another contraction hit her.

"TOMMY!"

"I know it hurts, Beautiful. You just gotta hang in there."

"I can't, it's hurts," she said crying. She let out a groan.

"Yes you can. There, the baby is head down. Now push!"

"I can't…I can't.."

"Beautiful, push!" After several countdown from pushing, Kimberly collapsed to the ground.

"No, no, Beautiful, don't stop." She shook her head and cried harder.

"I can't...I just can't..." He shook his head. He rubbed her legs. "I want you..."

"I can't, I have stay here."

"No, please." He sighed and got from between her legs and up to her side. He held her in his arms and gentle rocked her to calm her down. Tommy rubbed the top of her belly, as she took a handful of his shirt, buring her face against him.

"You know I love you." She nodded in his chest. "You know you're doing just great."

"Then why aren't they here?"

"They just need a little more push from Mommy." Tommy wiped her face. "Think you can push some more?" Kim sniffed and nodded. "Good girl, I knew you could do it. You are the strongest woman I know. Now Push." Kim sat up a bit on her elbows. She wanted Tommy to hold her but knew he couldn't; he had to help the babies now and get them out. Kim's groans and shrieks echoed loudly in the building.

Within moments, Kimberly was able to finally push the baby down and out of her. Kimberly collapsed to the ground, as Tommy held his son in his hands. Kim struggled to push herself up. Tommy was still kneeling between her legs. Kim saw his face; it was filled with wonder and joy. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he gazed at the tiny hollering bundle in his hands.

"Tommy?" she called again, smiling tiredly at his expression. With difficulty, she reached out to touch Tommy's wet face. She wiped his face. Tommy looked up at her.

"He's beautiful, Kim," Tommy choked out as he held his son higher for her to see.

"He…he?..Tommy, did you…he?"

"Yes, Beautiful, it's a boy." Tommy laughed. "I have a son!" Kimberly laughed and cried as the baby was placed to her chest.

"He's handsome, just like his daddy. Hello, little Tommy; Mommy and Daddy are so happy to see you."

Tommy wiped away tears. Kim groaned as another contraction hit.

"One more to go."

"After this, no more babies for a long time."

"Okay. I can live with that for now," Tommy said with another smile. Kimberly smiled at him as well. Tommy made sure the baby was coming down headfirst. Kimberly kissed the baby boy many times,as she strained once again to push her second child into the world. Behind all the rubble, some cops were able to make an opening through the rubble just as Kimberly screamed out and her daughter came into the world.

"Hey, is everyone okay in there?" Tommy held his daughter in his hands as the cops finally came through the hole.

"Yea, hurry up. We got twins here."

* * *

They had fought over names a long time on the drive to the hospital. . Even though now they knew it was a boy and girl, they had trouble deciding on the perfect names. 

"Brandon."

"I want Thomas," Tommy said holding and rocking his son. The roads were bad and it was hard to get to the hospital with the many cracks.

"I won't call my son, Junior."

"Alexander," Tommy said.

"No, though, I would love Alexis for a girl."

"No. Rose."

"No!" The paramedics smiled as they check Kimberly and the babies. They couple had been fighting over names as they were carried out the building into the ambulance.

"Okay, then what?"

"Breann. Breann Teresa."

"Breann is nice."

"Brandon and Breann."

"NO!"

"But you just said…"

"I love Breann, not Brandon."

"Fine! You come up with a name!"

"Thomas."

"Besides Thomas!" Kimberly smacked his chest.

"Okay, Breann and…something with a B..."

You take too long, how about this. How about Benjamin," Kimberly asked after Tommy took too long to come up with a name. Tommy shook his head.

"Oh, I got it. Brian Thomas."

"I can live with that." She rocked her daughter. "Breann and Brian."

"I can live with that, too."

"Brian Thomas, and Breann Teresa." They kissed again. Tommy kissed his daughter then his son. "What do you think, Breann, sounds nice?" Kimberly asked. The baby cried out. Kimberly and Tommy laughed.

"She loves it," Tommy said rocking his son.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. This moment. You, our babies. You delivered them into this world and I couldn't be happier than this moment. I love you." Tommy bent down and kissed her and his daughter.

"You 3 are the most important things in my life now. I love you too." They kissed. "I love you all."

* * *

A few months later, Kim was leaned in the babies' room door, watching them sleeping peaceful. She smiled, the paternity test result came today finally. She would have hated if they were Crist, to have a monster as their father just wouldn't be right. Faith wouldn't be this cruel. Kimberly smiled as she remembers her talk with Tommy about the paternity. His words never will let her mind. 

'I don't care if they don't have my blood, they are my babies, our babies and we are going to raise them and make a family together no matter what these test show.'

But she needed to know, to make sure he was the father; though some part of her was sure they were his babies, they have his eyes and nose. God, they both had his hair. Brian was a spitting image of Tommy, how could they not be his children. Kimberly cried as she read the results, Tommy was the father, proving without a doubt, true love, and faith was always on their side.

She lifted her left hand, a simple but elegant ring with a white diamond glowing on it. His real mother's ring, Sam gave it to him years ago. He asked her to marry him on a dinner by the lake, yesterday. She spent all the dinner crying, she blame the hormones for that, but the true is that her dream is coming true, and that just make her happy. She is sure that fairly tale doesn't exist but she also knows that her life is close to get be one.

"Beautiful, are you coming to bed?" Tommy murmured as he hugged her from behind and kissing the back of her neck.

She sighed, watched the babies one last time and turned in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Beautiful"_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_The end_

Okay, so here is goes. For all that don't know, or couldn't realize, Wanstar, another alias for LilyRose284. I got so many aliases, gonna have a hell of a time to get them straighter out, which one do I use, but there will be another time for that. Mandalious, is my fave.

As a new girl on the block with posting, having just started early May of this year, I look back and can't believe I waited so long. I've been writing from a very early age in my life, always adored reading and writing in school. Though my desire in life is to be a doctor, surgeon to be more specific, writing to me is an outlook in this crazy place we call Earth. Writing is freeing and empowering. It gives you freedom to go into any world you wish and play out a scene. Sometimes, you just can't say what you really feel, and writing it all out allows that opening to the soul. And it's the soul that loves this empowerment, so I will have to keep feeding my soul more and more.

Having gotten over the hump (grown some actual balls :P) I can't believe all the new people I have met thanks to my works and this site. Kisses and hugs go to all, every single body out there that has the guts to put their work out there. So, don't ever stop doing what you do best, besides, I need something to read, so please, please don't stop! Kisses go to all my peeps, you know what you all do for me, you are an inspiration and joy to have in my life. And I think you all know that, so BLAH BLAH and raspberries all over. Love ya!

It has only taken me a few months to meet and be friend this incredible girl, Mili, you guys all know as Cranelove and Melstar. I never would have guessed twin soul mates existed, but guess what people, they do. In just the last short months, I have found a person, I have grown to adore and be able to call a close friend. And here I thought doing collaborations were suppose to be easy, Mili. This was so hard, I mean shit, this was fucking hard! It was a bitch, and tore me a new butt hole, hehehe! You know I am just playing with you. It was fun, amazing, yet I feel those aren't the right words to describe this. Words can't explain what working with you has done and I can't wait to do it again! So let's not keep our fans waiting too, too long. I am glad you pushed for this, and for all your great work you have done. I say how I am honored to have been partnered with you, and to do it so freely, no arguments, other than N Sync is the best damn group in the world, WHOOPS, had to say that again! You know you love me. Thanks to your vision, but the next one is one mine, I promise.

Hi Guys, this is Cranelove, Melstar or Mili whatever you want to call me, Lilyrose or Wanstar is not in town so I asked her to start the A/N and then I would put my part. After I read her words, I thought I didn't have anything else to say, of course she is always a step forward me and she wrote what I wanted to say. Just a few things, Ok, I'm not going to say how Great was working with her because I don't like to lie. I hate lies. It wasn't great working with her… it was AWESOME, we are so similar in some points, but we also are very different in other things, and it's amazing how we managed to work together and created this story. If she is the one that speak English and she can't find the words, how can I express how great was this experience.

Girl, I told you I would explain how you robbed me, guys, we have a little disagreement, I like the Thanks at the beggining she likes them at the end, we couldn't decide so we flipped a coin and she won. Well she said that, I didn't believe her, I still don't believe her (I can't believe that was the only real "Problem" we had with the story), but I let her because she let me do some things with the story. And guys if we don't post anything soon don't blame me, it's all her fault and girl, you know why ; )

Anyway, you know I love N Sync too, but the Backstreet Boys have a bigger part on my heart, but, since you robbed me and I have the last words here, BSB are the best damn group in the world. Sorry, I had to say it and you know you love me too.

Until next time. Catch ya on the flip side.

BABYE!


End file.
